CHARMES
Put Lucky Charmes behind any turntable at any given time and he will display just how a DJ should rock the crowd and what music is all about. Lucky's sound is a strong mix of funky house, grooves, sexy latin, uplifting tech house sounds, massive beats, eclectic vibes and tough African drums. His music and his DJ sets show a strong resemblance: filled with diversity, highly dynamic and always up tempo... Meet Lucky Charmes! As a producer, Lucky also nows how to stand his ground: “Getcha Damn Hands Up” (Sneakerz Muzik), co-produced by Tony Verdult, reached # 1 in the Dance Tunes Top 100 chart and # 8 in the Beatport charts receiving tremendous support from DJ's such as Bob Sinclar, Erick E, Fedde Le Grand and Roger Sanchez. Follow up releases “So High” and “Plain Dots”, again a collaboration with Tony Verdult and both released on Sidney Samson’s imprint Samsobeats, also skyrocketed through the charts and can count on frequent plays from the likes of Axwell, Sidney Samson and Gregor Salto. Driven by the success of its predecessors, Lucky Charmes and Tony Verdult unleashed “Body Sweat”, a track which was initially offered to Chuckie to be included on his “Pacha Ibiza Anthems” compilation. As the track appealed that much to Chuckie, the Dirty Dutch captain decided to sign “Body Sweat” for a full release on his Dirty Dutch Music. Meanwhile, the international music industry snapped up Lucky by rewarding him with multiple releases on Chris Kaeser’s D-Tracks (France), Robbins Entertainment (USA), Tiger Records (Germany), Selekted Music (The Netherlands), NEWS Records (The Netherlands) and Spinnin Records (The Netherlands). All kudos to Lucky as this acknowledges the fact he’s riding with the big boys now. Lucky’s fine craftsmanship in the studio didn’t pass by unnoticed in the global music scene and soon resulted into a number of high end remix jobs. Renowned artists like Robin S, John Dahlback, AnnaGrace, Sherry Flavour, DJ Jean, D-Rashid, Natural Born Grooves, Groovenatics and Hitmeister D amongst others all experienced a taste of Lucky’s expertise. Now exclusively signed to Selekted Music in The Netherlands, Lucky showcases his diversity on the label in an impressive résumé of tunes such as "Morninglight”, “Rastafari", "Dance With Me", “Invasion 2010” and “Elastik”. But his finest hour was yet to come.... Teaming up with Dutch MC Perry Mystique and UK songstress Natalie May, Lucky Charmes churned out an amazing fusion of pumping house and street-wise urban in his latest offering "Get Outta That Corner", which definitely marks his finest work to date. The single got snapped up by one of the leading UK companies in EDM, All Around The World (a division of Universal Music). All Around The World can vouch for having the most # 1’s and top 5 singles in the official UK Singles Charts in the history of UK dance releases. Due for release on All Around The World in early 2012 and complimented with a slick video, this single already earned multiple plays on BBC Radio 1, BBC Radio 1Xtra and Dutch radio broadcasters Radio 538, FunX Radio, Decibel Radio and many more, with impressive chart positions to show for as well. Even superstar DJ Tiesto pays his respect to Lucky Charmes and gave the track multiple spins during his Club Life radio show, targeting millions of clubbers tuning in. Next to the United Kingdom, additional countries recognized the potential this single brings to the table. Record companies in Italy, South Africa, Canada, Australia & New Zealand, Poland and Scandinavia signed “Get Outta That Corner” for official release in 2012, with more labels to follow soon. Plans are in the making to release a full artist album on which Lucky Charmes is fortunate to collaborate with a fine selection of singer/songwriters, vocalists and co- producers. New Lucky Charmes singles are in the works and will feature artists such as Ida Corr, Eva Simmons, Mitch Crown, Joshua Khane, Jay Collin with more names to be announced. With Lucky Charmes finding his comfort zone in this urban/dance fusion, the year 2012 has loads in store for this multi-talent. With “Get Outta That Corner” on the verge of being released internationally, a series of new singles lined up, heavy duty remix work, a pile of club rockers waiting to attack the global floors and gigs throughout the whole of Europe, Lucky Charmes is as motivated as can be to grab 2012 by the balls! Releases As CHARMES As Lucky Charmes Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:DJs Category:Producers